


River

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [41]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is going to kick Tony's ass, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Carol is here to help, Carol needs to slap some sense into Loki, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve and Bucky are having problems, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Bucky has words with Tony. Steve vents to Carol.





	River

It's been three days since Tony proposed to Loki. The God didn't respond. Tony knew it was a bad idea. But god, he loved Loki so much. He wanted to see his children again. He wanted the normalcy he got cheated out of. His mind was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on his front door. Loki? Maybe. Tony realized he needed to have a talk with Loki. He's screwing up again.

"Hey, we need to talk." Tony said as he opened the door.

"Fuck yeah, we need to talk." That's not Loki's voice.

Tony looked and saw James Buchanan Barnes. "Fuuuuuuuck."

+

"Thor is cute." Carol said, sipping her coffee.

"I guess." Steve laughed. "In a divine way."

"I've enjoyed getting to know him."

"That's good. He needs someone."

"After Jane's death?"

"Yeah."

"I won't do anything he doesn't want. I understand grief."

Steve nodded but Carol kept watching. She knew Steve. He was one of her best friends. Something was bothering him. But she didn't push. She learned a long time ago that if you push, he'll just push right back and it won't solve anything. So she waited. She was patient. She had learned over the years to become patient. Steve finally noticed Carol's staring. He sighed. She knew something was on his mind. He caved.

"Can I tell you something?" Steve asked.

"Anything." Carol offered a comforting smile.

"I've been having nightmares."

"That's a first."

"The nightmares?"

"No. You admitting it. You usually suffer in silence."

"It's kinda hard to suffer in silence when James is around."

Carol stopped. Steve never called Bucky by his real name. Never. Something is wrong.

"You don't call him that." Carol put her coffee down. "What's going on?"

"He doesn't remember this but when my dad died, we broke up." Steve sighed. "It didn't last long. We could never stay away too long."

"I didn't know that. I figured you two have been together all your lives."

"My dad was abusive. Bucky knew about it. He used to fight with my dad a lot about it. About the beatings. Sometimes it was about my dad calling me slurs. But we stayed together."

"Then why did you break up when he died?"

"I saw my ma lose herself over his death. She was buried next to him when she died. But I remember how destroyed she was at his funeral. It was also the same time I realized I was in love with him."

"But?"

"But I've seen his anger. I've seen how he is with me. I just worried that I'd lose myself over him. Like my ma did over my dad. We were still young, ya know? We had been together since before we even knew what sex or love was. I was afraid he's hurt me like my dad hurt my ma. I was afraid I'd still love him. We got back together after two weeks."

"What's with the nightmares then?"

"It's about my growing up. Sometimes they get mixed up with when he was under Hydra. After what happened with Loki and Tony, I started thinking about it again. They're still happening. His nightmares still happen but he's stopped telling me after Tony got put in the hospital. I feel not telling me is worse than when he used to beg me to hurt him."

"What exactly is going on?"

"It's happening again."

"What?"

"I hate myself, Carol. I love him so much. But I want to run away again."

+

"You stupid fuck." Bucky scolded. "I knew it."

"I didn't do anything." Tony snapped.

"Bitch, do I look like an idiot?"

"Maybe."

Bucky grind his jaw. He was on the verge of breaking Tony's face.

"I know you're fucking Loki again." Bucky growled. "I fucking warned you."

"What we do is our business." Tony breathed. "We're consenting adults."

"No, you're both fucked up adults."

"Get out of my face, Barnes."

"You're lucky I'm even in your face. Otherwise, I'd put you in a goddamn coma. Something Thor couldn't manage."

"It's our business."

"Which part? Putting Loki on his back through manipulation or trying to ruin your kids' lives?"

Tony saw red. He was beyond angry.

"Fuck you!" Tony roared. "I'm not manipulating him."

"Seriously?" Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Fucking Loki when you guys aren't even technically together right now is a great start."

"I haven't even looked into his eyes in over a year until recently. Get off my fucking back."

"He'll regress. You'll relapse. Your kids don't deserve that. Sigrid already hates you right now. Do you really want to see what's worse than hate?"

Tony would never want Loki to regress his progress. Tony couldn't imagine what relapsing would do to Loki. And their children. Magnus was just a baby. He didn't understand anything. He didn't know anything. But Sigrid. She was three years old. She was developing her seidr. She understood more. It was happening again. Tony was ruining Loki's life. And this time, Sigrid would get ruined and it'd be more permanent.

"First, I'm a rapist. Now, I'm an abuser." Tony sighed into his hands.

"Don't give me that self pity shit, Stark." Bucky snapped. "You need to be making better choices."

"What do you want from me?"

"Quit whatever this is. You guys clearly belong together but not like this. Not right now. Sigrid and Magnus are going to be ones hurt the most in the end."

"I just love him so much. And our kids."

"I understand that. I really do. But you gotta think about the bigger picture."

Tony nodded. Bucky was right.


End file.
